Legendary Thorn
by Scorose
Summary: Mission: find the densetsunian's heir, a girl living in human world. Kurama has an idea who it is and befriends her. What happens when they have to take her home? And feelings entwine. She's a densetsunian, one of the most intense creatures.
1. Innocence

**Author:** me, aka Scorose :3. This is the first YYH fan fic I'm writing, so bear with me . R & R people!

**Summary:** Mission: find the densetsunian's heir - a girl living in human world. Kurama has an idea who it might be and befriends her. What happens when they have to take her to her origin? And feelings entwine. She's a densetsunian, one of the most intense creatures. She has strange abilities and 3 people want her for it.

**&Chapter 1; Innocence.**_  
_;----------------------------------------------------------

A young girl sat on a bench, back against the wall, searching for something in her bag. Her long, curly brown hair rested on her shoulders, as she sighed in frustration.

Silently, without notice, Kurama entered the classroom. He was sent by a clumsy teacher to get a forgotten bag. He didn't move a muscle after noticing the girl on the left, who triumphantly brought a rose up to her nose. Her eyes eased and smiled. Grabbing the rose in her right hand, she squashed it, the scent of blood intoxicating Kurama's nose.

" What? " she said softly.

Kurama was startled a bit. Slowly, he walked up to her.

" You cut yourself.. "

" Uh.. " she gasped. He probably thinks she's a weirdo. Which, she was, but still, it didn't mean she had to spit it out bluntly. _... I'll find an excuse about that, no big deal._ " There's nothing I can do about it, I - " Apparently, she was talking about the blood that fell on the ground.

The redhead frowned at her. She was thinking about the mess she made, but not herself? How deep was the cut anyway?

" You alright? "

" I'm fine," she stated. _Ok, think of an excuse_. " Usually I bring two roses with me, all the time. Now, it's only one. Don't get me wrong, I was just.. " warmth began overwhelming her cheeks. " .. being me. What are you doing here ? Forgotten bag I suppose."

Kurama nodded. _Sweet person_ - he could tell. Her hair was shiny, honey brown; it seemed very silky. She had chocolate brown eyes, with black edges hiding the ocean behind them. She was extremely pale. The girl truly looked as if she was a porcelain doll. Lips were the same color as her skin - pale. She wore, as usual, ordinary jeans & sneakers, along with a crimson blouse that was of a very soft material that underlined her slim form.  
Someone also entered the almost empty classroom. It was a girl. A very chirpy one too.

" Raine! So.. c-can you help me out with that? You know.." she looked desperate.

Raine looked at her hesitantly. " Yeah, yeah. I know. "

The girl left without a sound. Raine frowned and grabbed her bag. She was done with everything so there was no point in staying, besides, there was that girl she promised - or, was forced - to help. As Raine sat up, Kurama got her attention by smiling and putting his hand to his back. _What was he doing ?_

" Here. "

Raine accepted his sudden gift with a tender smile. Her lips escaped a 'thank you' and she left. Kurama did what he was supposed to do 5 minutes ago. Now Raine had her usual amount of roses - two.

--

" So ? What's the mission about?" Yusuke asked enthusiastically.

The gang was at Genkai's house; Koenma had called them for a mission.

" Have you ever heard of the densetsunians?" everyone shook their heads. " These creatures only live in rich forests, surrounded by plain nature and silence. These peaceful creatures barely fight, and don't interfere with anyone's problems. Only to be found in the land of Spir, which is one of the most isolated forest in Makai. The densetsunians are extremely secretive, withdrawn, intense & intelligent - among other traits." Koenma said glancing at Kuwabara who seemed in deep thought.

" Are they some kind of animals? What about their appearance? "

" No, they're not animals. They have a strange bond with roses," he stated. " These creatures are one of the most svelte and unknown from Makai. Now, the leader of the densetsunians has contacted us. He wants their heir, who has lived in the human world until now, back. At first, he wanted to come to the human world by himself, but I suggested you do it for him. It's better this way. The limit is 2 months. "

" Woah! Isn't that much?" Kazuma asked.

" Of course it is," Yusuke said dumbfounded.

" I've heard of the densetsunians, " Kurama softly said, " But not too much. Only some basic information, and when they breed. As I recall, it was February. That's the only time. The reasons are unknown though," he continued. " Anything else we should know about them?"

" She, the heir, most likely adores roses. Don't forget it."

Yusuke raised his eyebrow in confusion. As the boys walked away, Kuwabara made a note.

" She? " his eyes sparkled.

" Hey, stupid, dontcha think it's a romantic girl? I mean hey, roses. " Yusuke teased.

Kurama mentally sighed." Perhaps, " Everyone turned to him. " I have an idea of who it might be. I'm not sure though."

" Well then, try to find out more about her."

--

The next day, Kurama kept an eye on her. The class they had together, Biology; she was sitting near the window.

Raine did see Kurama's curios glances shot towards her. She was getting very irritated and nervous. This was one of the things she hated mostly. Someone staring at her. But .. okay, he wasn't staring. He just looked a couple of times towards her way - at her - ; she was getting paranoid.

After a 10 minutes passed, the class was getting really noisy, as usual, which gave both Raine and Kurama advantage. She took the first chance to the glare at him, then soundlessly saying 'what.'; They were talking without sounds (they were reading each other's lips. Get my point?).

' Could we discuss through letters?' Kurama asked, only to receive a frown and a nod.

She took a paper, ' I thought we spoke two different languages. ' writing jokingly.

' After hours, I'm going out to get the books the professor is talking about. Will you come with me?'

Reading what Kurama wrote, Raine's hair, wasn't tweaked behind her ear anymore, now it was flowing freely against her face, hiding the slight blush creeping her cheeks. _Darn. This is stupid. I'm being stupid. Yeah, of course the word date keeps chirping in my mind. Argh._ She shot him a glare, making Kurama doubtful about how he made that sound and feel stupid.

' I'm only out after 7. I have to meet at 6 with a professor regarding some papers. How bout then?' Yes, usually Raine was out, as everyone else, at about 2 or 3, but she had to come back at 6 for some stupid papers.

He felt relieved, then nodded towards her as the noise still lingered in the classroom, the professor yelling pointlessly.

--

Finally finishing her last hour, Raine gracefully walked down the high school's stairs, glancing at Kurama, who was nicely reading a book. Or at least, ruffling the pages.

" Hey. " she spoke softly.

He greeted her back, closing the book he had in his hands.

They walked together to the library where the desired book was at, but it had a note saying 'Be right back'.

" Awesome," Raine stated sarcastically." Let's sit down until it opens." she pointed at some benches in a nearby park.

" Sure. "

Raine sat down on a bench, that had a tree behind it; Kurama sat beside her.

He looked at her, while she leaned on the bench, her arm covering half of her face as she looked away.

" Why ? " he frowned at her. " I mean, why do you need that book? You're smart enough to know those things without the book. Or books."

" Why not? " that was on impulse. Ok, he didn't think before saying that.

" Why yes? " she raised an eyebrow gazing her now entwined hands.

" You're intricate," he stated. " Aren't you going to get that book? Or at least ask it from someone else?" he knew this question was pointless, and it had no meaning. Still, he asked out of curiosity.

" I doubt. "

" Call me Kurama. People usually call me that way, and I'd prefer you'd call me the same."

Raine nodded, then turned to her right, only to jaw-drop. Then, she looked back again.

_What is she doing? _ Kurama wondered.

" I just thought I saw your club. " Noticing Kurama's indifferency about the topic, she continued. " Just so that you know, I'm not part of it. Those girls are seriously freaky. "

" I know.. "

She almost fell on her back when she heard fangirlish squeals and yells. Kurama looked frustrated.

" Shuichi! We heard you came to collect a book for Biology class," they yelled.

_What a lousy attempt to try to impress him,_ Raine thought. _Great, now we gotta go with 'em._ She mentally shrugged." Come on, Shuichi, let's go. The library is open. " pointing at the store, Kurama nodded.

This wasn't exactly his idea of spending a day with the densetsunian.

--

They entered the store, ending the sacred silence that was needed in a place like a library. Raine frowned every now & then and felt frustrated for coming. Why did she come in the first place? _Well. Let's see. I've known Shuichi from the 7th grade, and now that we're in the 9th, we know each other for three years, yet we never communicated .. err, interacted with each other. I've always known he's different from the other boys, but I.._ she kept the silence inside her mind to not go further and discover deeper emotions she did not need. For now.

The girls kept bumping into Raine, intentionally. Though Kurama was too busy finding the book he was looking for, Raine was feeling left behind again. _Darn. _ She shrugged. Didn't even notice Kurama was done and he exited the store just when she did. The girls suddenly started launching him with weird question.

Raine didn't bother staying, so she wanted to just go home, but then he grabbed her by the arm ..

;----------------------------------------------------------


	2. author's note

Author's note

This fanfic is dead and will never be continued. It was born from a sudden burst of inspiration and for YYH I am very grateful...

BECAUSE it has slowly turned into an **original fic**, discarding all traces of YYH and taking on a collossal, magnificent world of its own. It's now named **Legend of the Thorns**. The first volume is complete and soon the second [and final] will be, as well. I'm intending to publish it once it's revised. It's a realistic supernatural-psychological novel, about worlds, bonds, sacrifices, grief/experience, fighting for what you believe in, virtue, abyss, strong themes such as punishment, inner bestiality, sadism/masochism, bi/gay issues... I could go on for hours.

For more info, just swerve to my profile. You might just _love _it. Hell, you might just catch it in your nearest library store one day.

_-SK (Scorose)_


End file.
